


Final Take (December, Take Two Remix)

by alby_mangroves



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Foreplay, M/M, Seduction, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't want to talk anymore," Charles said. "Kiss me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Take (December, Take Two Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [December, Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690141) by [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/pseuds/mabyn). 
  * In response to a prompt by [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/pseuds/mabyn) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> I hope you don't mind me stealing a moment from your lovely fic, mabyn! <3

 

[ **TUMBLR** ](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/129066429214/i-dont-want-to-talk-anymore-charles-said)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost. Art will be posted to Tumblr after reveals.


End file.
